A Sharptooth's Revenge
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: After a Longneck murders Chomper's mother, Chomper goes after him for revenge. However, the Longneck takes refuge in the Great Valley. Chomper cannot convince Littlefoot that a Longneck would do such a thing. Thus, he must ponder arousing the wrath of the Great Valley and possibly his friends to avenge his mother. (Based on a roleplay.)(Prequel of The Return of the Tyrantasaruus)


**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The Longneck fought Chomper's mother. She had fought Longnecks before. This was no big deal to her. However, this one fought hard.

Her son Chomper watched nearby. He didn't normally get involved in fights between Flatteeth and Sharpteeth, neither as the aggressor against the Flatteeth nor as their defender against other Sharpteeth, except for young Flattooth children being hunted by Sharpteeth. He had been helped by young Flattooth children years ago but had gone back to live in the Mysterious Beyond after Red Claw's defeat. He helped rescue Flattooth kids as a thank you to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby.

The Lonenck hit his mother in the head. She stumbled but was able to keep her balance. She head rammed him. He almost fell but also was able to keep his balance. The Longneck hit her and she fell. She got up again. It was clear that this Longneck wasn't easy to beat. Chomper thought of helping her, but he couldn't attack a Flattooth, not after he promised the Great Valley to never do such a thing, could he?

Chomper's mother scratched the Longneck on the shoulder,drawing blood. Chomper hoped the fight would get over soon. He planned to look away as soon as he knew the Longneck was going to lose the fight. He didn't like to see Flatteeth die.

His father normally would have helped his wife, but he was still recovering from an injury from a fight with a Spiketail. He was nearly better but wanted to be sure he was fully healed first before hunting. His mother was thus getting food for both of them.

As for Chomper himself, he only hunted smaller Sharpteeth, which was only enough for him. Chomper crept toward the Longneck, who didn't see him. He wanted to watch the fight with a better view.

Chompers father says to him **Not too close, you might get caught in the cross melee.**

 **I'm so conflicted. I don't want to attack a Flattooth, yet I want to help my mother.** Chomper says. The silver and blue Sharptooth could see that the Longneck was too focused on his mother to pay him any mind. All it would take was for him to take a leap and make a bite to the neck and the Longneck would never move again. But Longnecks were good creatures. At least, that was what he had always thought.

Chomper's dad told his son **Please try, I can't do anything in my condition, at least on my own, that won't leave you an orphan.**

Chomper moves into sight of the Longneck. He doesn't say anything or move to attack. He merely hopes that his presence will intimidate the Longenck. and get him off his guard. The young Two Claw is torn. He wants to help his mother yet he can't imagine killing a Longneck.

The Longneck seeing he is up against two begins to retreat. Chomper's mother, who is hungry, moves after the Longeck. Chomper moves behind her. The Longneck comes to a choke point in the rocks where he will only have to deal with one at a time and stands his ground. Chomper's mother comes after the Longneck, trying to kill him and end the fight. The Longneck moves aside and hits her in the shoulder with his tail. She falls over. Chomper moves closer as she gets back up.

Chomper's mother gets up and knocks over the Longneck again. The Longneck trips her with his tail. She gets up again. She bites him in the tail. He cries in pain. He kicks her with his feet, knocking her over. She rolls aside as he tries to kick her again in the face. She gets up and leaps at him. He moves aside and tail slams her over. Sore, she decides to try and leave, waiting till she is stronger. She gets up and begins to head away.

Chomper shakes his head. Though he doesn't like to see Flatteeth die, he also doesn't feel happy that his mother will not be getting dinner. The smell of blood attracts a pack of shorty sharpteeth, who are expecting something has died and hope to get a meal.

Chomper headed back toward his father. His mother followed behind him. Chomper headed up a hill. As he neared the top, he looked back to check on his mother. What he saw would forever change his life. The Longneck was chasing after her. "Stupid Sharptooth! Try and kill me, will you? You'll never kill again!" he yelled. He attacked her from behind, knocking her over with his tail. He then attacked her in the head with his feet, killing her. "Good riddance."

"Coward!" Chomper yelled. He chased after the Longneck, wanting to kill him. The death of his mother had been senseless. It hadn't even been self-defense. However, it was now getting dark and clouds in the sky covered the Night Circle. Chomper used the full ability of his Sharptooth sense of smell to track the Longneck. However, the scent went poor near a river, which washed it away. He thought he could see footprints on the other side, but would need a way to cross as the Fast Water would be too swift for him. The Longneck must be a good swimmer.

Chomper returned to his father, his face tear stained. He decided that he wanted to be the one to avenge his mother. **I'll get the Longneck. I'm uninjured and also younger. You heal yourself Dad. I'll avenge my mother.** he said. He bit into his arm, drawing blood. **I swear by my own blood, that Longneck will PAY!**


End file.
